Horns of Comedy
by RenatoDias
Summary: What do you get if you mix Victorious and a horn? Funny situations. Rated T for minor swearing.
1. The Horns of Comedy Play

NOTE: The horns mentioned in the summary are called Vuvuzelas, they are so annoying. LOL.

Thought I should write a story about that with the Victorious characters. Be ready to laugh a lot, LOL.

I do not own Victorious.

* * *

**Prologue**

Tori and the gang are in Sikowitz's class, and he says "I have an assignment for you, Tori, Jade, Cat and Andre. You guys have to do a comedy play. Make everyone laugh a lot". "That's easy, put Vega in front of a camera and everyone laughs about her face", says Jade, mockingly. "Very funny, Jade. So, we can use any comedy element we can find?", Tori says, annoyed with Jade's comment. "Yup, that's right, Toro. It has to be a comedy, but doesn't matter what your lines are about, they have to be funny", replies Sikowitz. "My name is Tori, not Toro", Tori yells. "Ah, it doesn't matter, Toro", Sikowitz says, joking. Tori, Jade, Cat and Andre get together and try to plan what they will do. "Tori, I have an idea. Why don't we use the vuvuzelas?", says Andre. "What's that, Andre?", asks Tori. "It's a kind of horn, but if blown with enough strenght, it can be way louder than a car horn. And also, I have an idea about how the play will go".

On the next day, Andre brings the vuvuzela to the school and sees Tori looking away from him. Getting near her, he blows it loudly "FOOOOOOM". Startled, Tori jumps high and falls on the ground, not on her feet, but on her butt. "Ouch", yells Tori, massaging her butt. Facing Andre, Tori says "You scared the hell out of me, Andre". "Sorry, Tor. Didn't mean to. I was testing it to see if it's good", Andre replies. Tori looks at his left hand and sees him holding a horn, then asks "So, that's a vuvuzela? It's way louder than I thought". "Yeah, it is. You jumped so high", Andre replies. "Yeah, yeah", says Tori. Looking at Jade passing by, Tori says "Hey, let's scare Jade with it. It's payback for that joke about me". Tori picks the vuvuzela from Andre and walks behind Jade. On the right time, Tori blows it loudly, "FOOOOOOM". Jade jumps. Falling on the ground, Jade yells "VEGA! I knew it was you!". Then, Tori runs from Jade, Jade goes after Tori, leaving the vuvuzela on the ground. Andre gets the vuvuzela and goes to the Black Box, texting Tori, Jade and Cat about it, so they can practice their play. After a few rehearsal days, the play day arrives.

**The Play: Horns Of Comedy: Act I: Small Talk**

Tori, Jade and Cat are having a talk. "Hey, Jade", says Tori. "Vega", replies Jade. "Hiya, Tori", Cat says. "Hey, have you two seen the new...", at this moment, Andre blows the horn "FOOOOOOM", interrupting Tori's speech. The sound fades and Tori's speech is hearable again "...that came out a few days ago?", Tori finishes, annoyed. Jade and Cat say "What are you talking about?" The crowd starts laughing by looking at Tori's annoyed face and Jade & Cat's question. "The new...", she starts, then the annoying sound comes again, interrupting her speech. The crowd laughs even louder. After that happening for more that three times, Tori runs in circles after Andre, who was blowing that annoying horn.

**Act II: The Electronics Store**

In this act, Tori is a Electronics Store owner, Jade and Cat, the clients. When Jade arrives to speak to Tori, the latina says "Welcome, what can I do for you?". Jade then says "What about that...", before Jade could finish her question, Andre blows the horn: "FOOOOOM", interrupting her speech. The crowd laughs out loud when they hear the sound. Cat tries asking "What about that other...", Andre blows the horn again: "FOOOOOOM". One final question, one final blow of the horn, Jade and Cat are then seen running after Andre. The crowd laughs seeing the trio running around.

* * *

This is it for this chapter. Next chapter: **The Vuvuzela Pranks**

Thank you, hope you laughed at least a little, because I laughed while writing.

Thanks.


	2. The Vuvuzela Pranks

**Chapter 2: The Vuvuzela** **Pranks **

On the next day, after the funny play, Andre decides to play pranks using the vuvuzela he brought to school in the previous day. First victim, Jade.

**Prank #1: Jade West/The Main Hall  
**Andre sees Jade messing with her locker, he gets the vuvuzela ready and then: "FOOOOOM". Jade jumps high and then, falls on her butt(lol). "Ouch", yells Jade, "That hurts", finishes. Everyone around look at Jade, while Andre runs before she can catch him. When Jade gets up and looks around, the pranker is gone from her field of vision. "Damn it, I'll catch him if he appears again", says Jade, furious.

**Prank #2: Cat Valentine/Classroom**

Walking around the school, Andre then goes to the classroom. There, he spots Cat, who was distracted talking to Sikowitz. Sikowitz sees Andre getting behind Cat, but keeps quiet about it. On the right time: "FOOOOOM". Startled, Cat lets out a ear-piercing scream. Both Sikowitz and Andre cover their ears, then, the red-head runs away from the classroom. Seeing that, Sikowitz laughs loud.

**Prank #3: Trina Vega/Classroom**

Hearing Sikowitz's loud laugh, Trina comes to the door. Andre got the vuvuzela ready and blows it, startling Trina, who jumps high in the air and falls on her butt(lol again). Trina gets up and massages her sore butt, then yells "Hey, what's the big idea?". Both Andre and Sikowitz laugh hard and Sikowitz says "Two girls startled on the same day, that was way better than the play you guys did yesterday".

After having fun on the classroom, it's time for the break. Then, Andre sees the latina on the locker hall.

**Prank #4: Tori Vega/Main\Locker Hall**

Andre approaches Tori from behind and blows the horn. Startled, Tori jumps high, lands on her butt and says "Again? My butt is still sore from yesterday". "Sorry, Tor. Just joking around. I also scared Jade with this", Andre replies. "You scared Jade? And she didn't catch you? Now you made me laugh", says Tori. "Not just Jade, but Cat and Trina too. Trina and Jade fell on their butts like you did just now", said Andre. "Trina too? Whoa, it takes a lot to scare her", Tori replies.

* * *

Hope you liked this one. Next chapter: **Prank Plays**


End file.
